


《他的夜》

by shiba1551



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba1551/pseuds/shiba1551
Summary: 不服输的簧练习2，这次是真簧。看反馈情况可能会扩写一下前情故事成簧连载。





	《他的夜》

扪心自问，王柳羿的确是最适合去回答“和前男友分手后还继续做炮友是一种什么样的体验”的人了。

 

当然了，搜遍全网估计都是找不到在论坛上问这种问题的帖子，就算有，王柳羿也是不可能去回答的。

 

过去暂且不论，至少他们现在的身份不过就是前男友加上炮友——这两层关系叠加在一起，乍一听有些矛盾，细想起来似乎也并没有过多的违和感。他和喻文波之间的过往故事要是追溯起来，多半可以讲成一本小说，放在都市感情的货架上作为畅销书售卖。

 

他们最早是在同一家投资银行的不同分部工作的，因为一次偶然的工作项目，去国外开峰会时碰巧又都是组里落单的那一个，便被凑成了一个双人间。

 

峰会开了一整周，夜里的双人间也热了一整周。

 

后来喻文波升职，被总公司的人事部门相中，让他调动到王柳羿的部门小组里，两个人作为搭档也算过了一段美好时光。

 

只可惜他俩褪去契合的表面，内里都是锋利的灵魂，在认清感情或许不能长久后，喻文波和王柳羿心有灵犀地选择了在同一天里向对方提出了分手。

 

想来也是个足够让人感到好笑的谈资了。

 

 

关系从男友变成前男友后的第三个月的某个下雨的晚上，王柳羿公寓的门铃被人按响。

 

被雨淋湿了的柴木自然不能叫做烈火干柴，可他们对彼此的吸引力却足够将这些多余的水分都蒸干。

 

窗外的雨滴滴答答，房内呻吟喘息既隐忍而放荡。

 

 

王柳羿站起身来，把打印好的文件整理好用订书针固定了捏在手里，打算交到楼上的总裁办公室那儿去，靠近门边的办公桌前，男人的手指搭在他冷白色的手腕上。

 

办公室里是很安静的，只有隔壁办公室传来此起彼伏的讨论声，喻文波本也并不是话多的人，只是先天的嗓门初始音量就有些高，骤然出声必然会打搅到还在认真工作的办公室里的其他同事。于是他只用唇语：“晚上见。”

 

王柳羿藏在黑框下的眼睛半眯起来：“好啊。”

 

 

投行从业者加班在所难免，王柳羿在公司把工作完成，还要把桌面整理得干干净净一尘不染，才一身轻地用钥匙串着车钥匙往写字楼的地下车库走，倒也不是没有好事，就像他上班这么多年，从买了车开始，基本都没遇到过几次晚高峰——因为他们根本就没可能在晚高峰的点下班，甚者在忙大型项目时睡在公司几天几夜。公司还人性化地给他们配了淋浴房，王柳羿那时候吐槽：“我宁可不要这个人性化设施。”

 

但今晚其实尚且算早，他把车子开回家，进小区前又停下来，去附近的便利店里买了两杯咖啡，一杯是他自己的冰美式，一杯是加奶加糖的冰美式——这应该已经不能称之为是美式了。

 

王柳羿带着两杯咖啡停在公寓房间的门口，两手都握着咖啡的塑料杯子，自然是没有空余的手用来掏钥匙的，他抬起脚，用皮鞋踢了踢房门，动静不大。

 

房门很快便被人从内部打开，王柳羿把两杯咖啡都塞进那人手里，脱掉脚上的鞋子，只穿着袜子走进室内。

 

“我去洗澡，等我。”他说。

 

 

他的头发还没干，身上皮肤的水珠倒是被浴巾草草擦过，手指顺着发丝滴落的水痕一路下滑，停在臀缝间，便又是一片汪洋水沼，湿热的、却又并不闷——这样的词或许多是用来形容上海夏天的天气的，用在现在的王柳羿身上竟然正好。

 

王柳羿的浴室里面备了润滑剂，他在洗澡的时候自己做好了扩张，再回到床上来，只需要少许的挑逗前戏便能进入正题。

 

他前男友的舌尖带着点咖啡味，尝久了又觉得是甜的奶味，两者混合在一起，并不奇怪。喻文波本来就比他小，性格也是时而奶狗时而狼狗，也许现在是奶味的，过会儿就是天黑请闭眼。

 

“想什么呢？”喻文波把他抱起来些——因为姿势变换而滑出来的性器前段抵在入口，就此停驻。

 

绵延的快感猛然被人打断，就好像一部精彩的电影卡了带，憋得人浑身难受，王柳羿不得不撑起自己的腰臀，细瘦得仿佛只剩下皮包骨头的手臂抵在喻文波的肩膀上。

 

他自顾自地又将那玩意儿吞到身体里去，直到末根进入——扩张地太好，内壁是温软的，一点一点含吮着给予他快感的物什，逼得王柳羿从喉咙间吐出像是猫咪感到舒服时发出的呼噜声似的呻吟。

 

他的眼镜在洗澡前就摘下来，被搁在大理石质地的洗手台上了，现在不得不眯起些眼睛才能看清楚喻文波的脸，那副样子更像是只不餮足的猫，于是他便真的伸出舌尖来，舔舐干涩的上嘴唇，又凑过去尝喻文波口腔里其实早就消散的咖啡味。

 

就该买两杯一样的普通冰美式的，喻文波的这杯奶和糖的味道都太重，甜的他舌尖都快发麻。

 

喻文波火烫的手指摸上他的腰侧，在白皙的皮肤上留下一串火种。烙印用的铁器一个钉在他的身体里，另一个则是衔住他的舌头，让他连过多的狡辩都做不出。

 

猫惯多了是会出事的，要天天放在眼皮子底下看着才好，喻文波想——就算他们现下是的的确确的负距离，他和王柳羿也仍旧能够在漫长或短暂的思考后做出同样的行动，他却仍旧想要知道王柳羿的所有想法，他也知道自己的想法幼稚得很，只是他停不下来。

 

他再次发问，问明明和他在上床着、大脑却在出神的猫一样的男人：“嗯？在想什么？”

 

 

“问这么多干什么呢，前男友？”

 

王柳羿笑起来。

 

“你只需要就这样在我身体里释放就可以了。”

 

这才是炮友应该做的事，不是吗？


End file.
